


Rocketship

by aesc, steammmpunk



Series: Nantucket AU [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: Rodney decides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Rocketship" is an attempt to depict some part of the madness that is Rodney's free-associating brain, so there is a lot of stuff going on. By popular demand, the WHY THIS IS DOOMED spreadsheet. I would like to say for the record that Rodney's brain does not use Excel--alas, the misrepresentation is a function of my software :D
> 
> (Also, it should be understood that this list keeps going.)


End file.
